Unnamed Sphere-Builders
No proper name was ever given for any Sphere Builder. It is not known if either their race or individual Sphere Builders actually have proper names. Known Sphere Builders Sphere Builder Test Subject The Test Subject Alien was a being from another dimension. The Sphere Builders sent him as an experiment to determine what effects the Alpha Quadrant would have on him. The ''Enterprise'' NX-01 retrieved a pod inside a spatial anomaly. Inside an alien was dying. After being beamed to sickbay, the alien claimed that he was a prisoner who was forced to volunteer for the experiment. Captain Jonathan Archer refused to let him return to his ship, and when Phlox was distracted in sickbay, the alien attacked him and escaped by moving through the ship. After he was recaptured by Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Major Hayes, the alien informed Archer that when the Xindi destroyed Earth, his people would take over our universe. (ENT: "Harbinger") :The Test Subject was played by ''Trek regular Thomas Kopache.'' Sphere Builder "Woman" This Sphere Builder Woman appeared on Degra's ship to urge the Reptilians to press their attack on Earth and release the superweapon. The Builders promised the Reptilians that they would rule as the dominant species of a new Xindi empire if they hijacked the superweapon and attacked Earth. (ENT: "Damage", "The Council", "Countdown", "Zero Hour") :The Sphere Builder Woman was played by Josette DiCarlo. Sphere Builder Presage The Sphere Builder Presage would assist the Reptilians in their attempt to deploy the superweapon in order to destroy Earth. Archer, with the assistance of the other Xindi species, was closing in on the Reptilian vessel and the superweapon in an attempt to destroy it. The Presage, along with the other Sphere Builders, created spatial anomalies to allow the Reptilians to escape. (ENT: "The Council", "Countdown", "Zero Hour") :The Sphere Builder Presage was played by Mary Mara. Sphere Builder Primary The Sphere Builder Primary coordinated the effort to assist the Reptilians in deploying the superweapon against Earth so her species could reconfigure space so they could take over the Alpha Quadrant. The Builders possessed technology which allowed them to examine alternate timelines and therefore see possible futures. She knew that her species would be stopped by the Humans. That is why she and her kind informed the Xindi that they would be the victims of a genocidal attack from Humans in the 26th century and should attack Earth with a prototype superweapon. However, the crew of Enterprise succeeded in stopping their plan by disabling the main sphere and destroying the superweapon. The Sphere Builder Primary, along with others of her species who were still on Enterprise when the sphere and anomaly collapsed, appeared to die, screaming as they disintegrated back into their own realm. (ENT: "The Council", "Countdown", "Zero Hour") :The Sphere Builder Primary was played by Ruth Williamson. : Interestingly, all the leadership and military roles by the Sphere Builders to date were portrayed by the females only (aside from the one apparently male test subject), a move intended to highlight the "alienness" of the Builders by suggesting an androgynous appearance. A similar trick had already been used with the Talosians from ''Star Trek: The Original Series, along with the female changeling from DS9.'' Category:Lists Builders, Sphere